Tag My Heart
by x-blades
Summary: AU. Discovering that her favorite street artist, the mysterious Thirteen, and the boy she's beginning to like, Roxas, are the same person was definitely something Naminé wasn't expecting. On top of that, she finds that the closer she tries to get to him, the more he pushes her away. What's his problem? Maybe the answer is hidden in his art...


**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out this story :) I don't really have much to say except that I hope you enjoy this!

Oh, and there's a Final Fantasy XV character in this story who you're going to be seeing a lot (you'll immediately find out who once you start reading). I just wanted to let you know incase you haven't been keeping up with the FFXV production. If you have no idea who he is, just Google him and you shall get the answers you seek!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

* * *

**01. Dive into the Heart**

_Snap!_

"Hmm… That wasn't taken at a very good angle," A girl quietly speaks to herself, observing the screen of her camera where a photo she just took is being previewed.

She lightly drops her camera as the thick, black strap attached to it is presses onto the back of her neck from the camera's weight, saving it from falling and shattering into a million pieces. Lifting her hands, she forms a square make-shift frame with her index and middle fingers. She shuts one eye and begins moving her substitute frame around, trying to figure out which angle would be the best one to capture the perfect image.

When she finds it, her lips curve upwards into a satisfied smile. "Perfect."

She grabs her camera hanging from her neck, lifts it up to her eye, and peers into the viewfinder. She carefully places her finger on the shutter release button, making sure not to shake, or else she'd lose the superb angle she found.

"Naminé!"

She jumps in surprise, her arms jerking as she clutches her camera tightly and unfortunately pressing the shutter release button.

_Snap!_

A groan escapes her lips, for she knows she didn't capture the picture she wanted. She whips her head around to find the person who caused her to mess up, shooting him a glare. "_What_, Prompto?" She asks through gritted teeth, annoyance evident in her voice.

Prompto, her older brother, is leaning against his sleek, black car with his arms crossed. He isn't making any effort to cover up the bored expression on his face. "How much longer are you gonna take? We don't have all day, you know. Hurry up and take the damn picture already!"

"Well, I was about to until _someone_ ruined it," Naminé retorts, staring pointedly at him.

He shrugs and replies dryly, "Whoops."

Rolling her azure eyes, she turns back to the scenery she's been trying to get a good picture of. Due to her brother's impatience, she decides to throw away any desire for 'the perfect image' and quickly snaps a photo. She drops her camera, the strap around her neck catching it again. She doesn't bother to look at the picture she took because she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Oh, thank God!" She hears Prompto praise dramatically.

She refrains from telling him to shut up and walks over to his car, yanking the passenger's door open. She gets in her seat and shuts the door rather hard. On the outside of the car, she can hear Prompto shouting something at her about 'being careful with his baby' as he walks over to the driver's door.

After getting himself inside and seated in his car, he sticks the key into the ignition, turning it so the engine roars to life. "I can't believe you made me drive over here for one freaking picture of some art on a wall."

Naminé snaps her head in his direction, looking offended. "It's not just 'some art on a wall!' It's another masterpiece by Thirteen! You know that's my favorite street artist," She says as she turns her head to look out of the window, smiling admirably at the piece of art spread out one of many walls of Radiant Garden.

The majority of the wall is covered by a large circle that's filled in with various elaborate glass-stain designs. There is an inner circle containing three smaller circles in the top half of it. One circle contains a bright flame that seems to be frozen in the middle of burning wildly. The second has three cerulean blue popsicles. One popsicle is already more than half way eaten, the middle popsicle has been bitten into a few times, the last popsicle hasn't been touched. There's a drop coming off of the popsicle, giving off the impression that it's melting.

In the final circle, there's a bouquet of beautiful blue-violet flowers, which Naminé recognizes as Aster Tataricus flowers. The extra effort put into creating the flowers is obvious. They're extremely detailed to the point where it looks like the flowers could be growing from the concrete wall. Though the whole painting is gorgeous, her eyes cannot help but keep straying from the rest of the painting to the flowers.

Below the three circles in the bottom half of the inner circle is a tall clock tower. The background is filled with beautiful shades of red, pink, yellow, and orange; the most stunning twilight sky Naminé has ever seen.

All of the colors used in the painting have just the right about of shading and saturation, causing it to glow and look like there is an actual stain-glass window in the wall with sunlight pouring onto it. A few inches below the painting is deep blue graffiti writing—though, it has a fancier style to it than most normally do—that reads 'Dive into the Heart.' On the bottom right of that, there's a hyphen and then Thirteen's signature tag.

"_Everyone_ knows about how much you love this 'Thirteen' character," Prompto explains as he turns the steering wheel and presses on the gas pedal to pull out of the parking space. "You never shut up about it," He mumbles under his breath.

Naminé's eye twitches. "I heard that!"

He smirks, keeping his eyes on the road. "Oopsies."

She lets out an exasperated breath, gazing out at the passing buildings. This will be the last time she sees her hometown, Radiant Garden, for who knows how long. Being under the guardianship of her brother, she has to move with him to Traverse Town. For years, Prompto has worked at the local weapon shop, slowly working his way up the chain of positions. Recently, he was offered an opportunity to co-run the weapon shop, but in a different location, which is Traverse Town. A higher position means more money, and more money is what he needs to support himself and Naminé, therefore they packed up and left as soon as possible.

Naminé is sad to be leaving her all of her friends behind, but she knows her brother is doing what's best for the two of them. She's done her best to be easy going about the whole situation, for she doesn't want to put anymore stress on Prompto than he already has. Their mother, who had raised the two of them on her own, had recently died unexpectedly in a terrible event, leaving a twenty-two year old Prompto to take care of his sixteen year old sister.

Naminé can't help but feel guilty. Prompto is at the age where he should be out, having the time of his life. Instead, however, he's stuck with the burden of responsibility of supporting her. To make it up to him, Naminé is determined to go out and find a job as soon as they've settled into their new home so that some of the load can be taken off of Prompto.

The silence that had enveloped them is broken when Prompto turns the radio on and blasts a heavy rock song, singing along to it. Naminé rests her head on the vibrating window as she watches the scenery become more and more unfamiliar.

* * *

The sky is already dark when the blonde siblings finish unpacking.

"Jeeze, it gets dark here pretty quick. It's only five in the afternoon," Prompto comments, peeking through the shades of the window in their new living room.

"Great," Naminé mumbles sulkily as she fluffs a couch pillow and places it on the sofa. She then smiles, pleased at her finished project. All of the smaller couch pillows are resting neatly on the sofa in just the right spots.

"Well, anyway," He begins, heading into the kitchen, "I've gotta head to the shop. Gotta introduce myself and all that official, boring crap." He grabs his keys off the counter, causing them to jingle. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

"'Kay. Good luck!" She waves goodbye as she walks into the kitchen.

He thanks her before exiting through their side door, the sound of the door shutting echoing throughout the room.

Naminé turns to face the oven with her hands on her hips, determination weaved into her features. "Alright! Dinner, prepared to be made!" She marches over to the refrigerator to grab ingredients, pulling the handle forcefully. As the door opens, she feels the cool air on her skin and the light pours out, causing her to squint slightly.

The sight before her results in her slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I completely forgot that we had no groceries!" She whines, staring sadly at the barren refrigerator shelves.

"Guess I gotta go get some." With a sigh, she closes the door and heads to her room upstairs to grab her phone and wristlet.

When she's done that, she exits the house through the front door, making sure to lock it. She steps down from the porch, down the short, concrete path of her front yard, and onto the sidewalk. Summer hasn't officially ended yet, so the air is just warm enough for Naminé to be content in her sleeveless top.

The blonde glances around the unfamiliar neighborhood. "I hope I don't get lost," She says worriedly as she follows the glow of neon lights from afar.

After a few minutes of walking, she looks up to find a big, neon sign that reads 'First District.' She passes under it, glancing around curiously. The street is lined with multiple shops, restaurants, and other places of business, all decked out in bright, colorfully lit signs. There's large amounts of people littered all over the place. Traverse Town clearly has quite the night life.

There's one shop that catches her attention. A flower shop to be exact. Reminding herself of her goal of getting a job along with being very educated in all there is to know about flowers and growing them—thanks to her mother—she decides to take a chance and walk into the flower shop to seek employment.

She pulls the door open and steps inside, causing the bell to jingle. She gasps softly in admiration at the beauty of all of the different types of flowers displayed around the store.

"Can I help you?"

Naminé's eyes drift to the check-out counter at the back of the store to find a young woman smiling kindly at her. Her hair is blue, chopped in multiple layers, with long bangs. Her eyes were blue as well. She looked to be around Prompto's age.

"Um, yes." Naminé saunters over to the counter. "I was wondering if you were hiring?"

The young woman tilts her head to the side, examining Naminé curiously. "You're new here, aren't you?"

Naminé nods, smiling sheepishly.

This causes the young woman to smile even brighter, revealing her pearly white teeth. "Welcome to Traverse Town! I hope you like it so far. And yes, we are hiring. Would you like an application?"

Bowing her head in gratitude and also to hide her excitement, Naminé answers, "Yes, please."

The young woman reaches behind the counter and pulls out an application, handing it to Naminé. "Here you go."

As Naminé takes it, the young woman also offers her a pen in her other hand. "You can fill it out here right now if you want. It'll be quicker."

"Okay," Naminé says politely, grabbing the pen and beginning to fill out her application. In the mean time, the blue-haired woman shuffles about behind the counter, cleaning up and organizing the area.

After a few minutes, Naminé finishes just in time when the blue-haired woman turns her attention back to the younger blonde. "All done?"

"Yup!" A confident smile spreads across Naminé's lips as she hands over the application to the employee.

The young woman takes it, scanning over the whole application with her blue eyes. Naminé holds her breath in suspense. Would she be good enough?

When the young woman is done, she nods in approval. "You may not have work experience, but you have a lot of great experience with flowers and other plants, which is what we really look for."

Aw, yeah! Naminé wants to pump her fist in the air as she mentally cheers about her qualification for the job. On the outside, she turns her happiness down a few notches, simply beaming warmly up at the woman.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know about my decision, Naminé. My name is Aqua, by the way." She sticks her hand out for a professional handshake.

Naminé places her hand in Aqua's and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Aqua. I'll be going now. Thank you!" She turns to take her leave, but pauses when she remembers that she has no idea how to get to the grocery store.

Turning around to face Aqua again, she twirls a strand of her blonde hair around her finger in embarrassment and asks, "Um, how do I get to the nearest grocery store from here?"

Aqua chuckles. "It's four shops after this one." She points in the direction that would lead further down the street.

"Thanks!" Naminé waves, pushing the door open and hearing the bell jingle once more as she exits onto the street.

She immediately merges into pedestrian traffic that's heading in the direction Aqua referred to. While she walks along with the crowd of unfamiliar faces, she can't help but squeal internally at the possibility of having a job at the flower shop. To be honest, part of her has been dreading getting a job due to how time consuming and stressful they can be. But if she were to get this job at the flower shop, she knows she'd enjoy herself. Gardening had been her favorite way to spend time with her mother ever since she was a little girl and her mother bought her a small trowel so Naminé could be her special helper.

A hollow feeling makes itself present in the pit of Naminé's chest as thoughts of her mother run through her mind. All along she has been putting a brave face on so that Prompto wouldn't have to deal with her, but even six months later, her mother's death is still so hard for her to handle. Her mother was taken away from her so suddenly. Naminé didn't get the chance to tell her how much she loved her, appreciated her, and admired her. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

She shakes her head as she feels a stinging sensation in her eyes. Her eyes dart around brightly lit area, searching for a distraction. She doesn't want to cry or feel sad; her mother would feel terrible as she watches over her.

Something does happen to catch Naminé's eye. She halts her steps in disbelief, making people bump into her and shout angrily about how she needs to 'move her skinny ass out of the way.' Naminé ignores it, continuing to stare in awe at a wall in the alleyway next to her, nestled in between a bike repair shop and a thrift shop. Could it be what she thinks? What she's hoping?

She steps into the alleyway, slowly approaching the wall. A smile makes its way onto her lips as she realizes that yes, it _is_ what she's thinking and hoping. She'd recognize that art style anywhere.

On the wall is a spray-painting of a strange white-silver creature holding two samurai swords. It doesn't have much of a face, just six thin, diagonal openings. An 'X' shaped belt-like material is fastened around it's hips. It's feet are long, narrow, and pointy. The large sleeves of it's abnormal outfit bare a bizarre symbol that looks like half of an upside down heart and half a cross. Naminé immediately recognizes it, for it has been in various other paintings.

And, of course, Thirteen's tag sits underneath the creature painting in its usual elaborate font.

What a perfect way to cheer her up.

"I can't believe Thirteen's work is here, too!" She jumps up and down excitedly before whipping out her phone for a picture.

While she's trying to get the camera to focus, muttering about what a piece of crap it is, she hears a sound from further down the alley. She freezes. Oh, god what if it's an axe murderer or something?! Or just a regular murderer?! A serial killer?! A monster?! An alien trying to abduct her?! Or worse… a _clown_?!

She _really_ hates clowns.

Bottom line is that it can be any type of danger. She doesn't know what goes on in Traverse Town or what kind of weirdos hang around. _Especially_ in dark allies.

She listens more intently as the sound comes back. It sounds like someone's… spraying something?

Maybe an angry hairdresser who just got fired is on a psychotic rampage and has a bottle of hairspray and isn't afraid to use it? Hairspray _can be _pretty dangerous. It burns when it gets in the eyes, tastes disgusting, and hurts if beaten with the bottle. Naminé surely never wants to be on the receiving end of hairspray being used as a weapon. No way.

Or it's possible that she's being completely irrational.

Well, there's only one way to find out.

Knowing what she must do, she gulps as she turns her phone towards the end of the alley, using it as a guiding light. She takes quiet, cautious steps further down the alley. The light on her phone wildly shines in different directions due to her hand shaking from her nerves. She takes her free hand and places it onto the hand holding the phone to steady it, but it doesn't really help because both hands are now shaking the phone.

"Stupid hands. Stupid nerves," She grumbles in irritation.

It feels like forever, but she finally reaches the end of the alley, discovering a closed in parking lot. She places her phone back in her pocket, no longer needing it because of the street lamps in the parking lot.

She hears the spraying sound once more, quickly twisting her head in the direction of where it came from. What she sees is definitely a surprise.

A large, black skyscraper decorated with neon lights is painted onto one of the huge concrete walls. There's someone crouching below it, in the process of spraying a shorter set of buildings beside the skyscraper. The figure is decked out in black baggy clothes, so she can't tell whether it's a girl, boy, alien, or clown.

She examines the painting more thoroughly.

Wait a minute.

That art style…

Is… Is that… _Thirteen_?!

Naminé clamps her hands over her mouth to keep herself from gasping loudly in shock. The sound of her hands slapping onto her mouth is rather loud, causing the person who she suspects to be Thirteen to stop spraying paint and turn in her direction.

The person is wearing a black and white checkered cloth around their mouth and nose, and a hood is pulled over their head. All she sees is golden bangs sticking out from under the black hood, shielding their eyes.

She can feel this person lock gazes with her. The atmosphere grows tense.

In a flash, the figure is up and running away, having gathered all their spray-paint cans and other supplies at an incredible speed.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Naminé shouts, stretching her hand out as if it would stop them.

She tries to run after them, but after a few paces, she stops. Flats are _really_ terrible running shoes.

After hearing the person's hurried footsteps fade away, she sighs heavily in defeat. "Great job, Naminé," She says sarcastically with melancholy laced in her tone.

Pulling her phone out to check the time, she yelps in surprise at how much time it's been since she left her house. "Oh no! I still have to get groceries!" She immediately spins around and speeds out of the parking lot, through the alley, and back onto the main road.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, chapter one down, who knows how many more to go! Did you like it? Yes, no, maybe so? I sure hope so! Let me know your thoughts in a review, pretty please :)

By the way, On my LiveJournal account, I've written some notes on this chapter that gives kind of an 'inside look.' If you're interested, the link is on my profile.

Take care!


End file.
